It's A Final Fantasy III Christmas!
by Arukuu-San
Summary: It's the Warriors of the Light's first Christmas together. You have an emo Legendary Smith - but not the stereotypical one and really humorous - narrating the entire story for you. A not to be forgotten Christmas story :D Follow the shenanigans of these four Warriors, and the twenty five days leading up to Christmas. LunethxAria, ArcxRefia, IngusxSara. Collaboration with alieraa.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there. Me and alieraa have a story for you! I wrote the 1st chapter. Yay. Anyhoo...you remember Annabelle (Legendary Smith) from another story don't you? Well, she's in this story and narrating it :) Also, I imagined her all emo and stuff but not the stereotypical emos (if you get what I mean) and she is quite the humorous character xD So, this is a Christmas story, in July. ...You can read this at Christmas again xD Anyway, i do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters; they belong to Square Enix.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

The lands of Sasune were covered with a white blanket of snow, and snow flakes fell from the sky. But who cared about that? It was cold. _Too cold_, as a matter of fact. But this didn't really matter, as it was Christmas! Everyone loves Christmas, right? Well, except for that Scrooge guy, and other people. But we're not here to talk about that! We're here to talk about the Warriors of the Light's first Christmas together. It was one heck of a shindig that! Well, sort of. If you call a get-together a 'shindig'…but it got exciting eventually.

The name's Annabelle, or so I'm known as, the Legendary Smith. I'll be narrating the story. I know, I know, who wants to hear _my _droll voice go on about Christmas? (I have a droll voice; I forgot to mention.) But then again you came to hear a Christmas tale, and this is what you're gonna get. So, sit back, relax and listen up! This is one heck of a Christmas tale, and you aren't gonna regret hearing about this.

So, let's begin…

First of December, I didn't know what the date was. What? Sue me. Anyway, twenty four days leading up to Christmas, and a certain family were finishing off putting up their Christmas decorations.

Luneth sang, as he decorated a Christmas tree. You know, basic Christmas tradition. Singing. "A pinecone in a pear tree!"

"Partridge," Arc corrected him, also decorating the Christmas tree. "A partridge in a pear tree."

"I don't remember it going like that." Luneth scratched his head confused. "And why isn't it called 'The Twenty Five Days of Christmas'?"

"Well, uh," Arc sighed.

Luneth looked at Arc, amazed that he was stumped at something. He shook his head and sighed. "Never mind, just help me put this star thing on top of here."

The two just both gawked at the top of the tree. Their mother decided to get a taller one this year, and the thing was practically a giant. Neither of them could reach it, and that meant only one thing. Arc would have to get on Luneth's shoulders and put the star on. You would think that was okay, but it wasn't. Both of them hated it, and when they had to do this, they always regretted it.

What a way to get Christmas started, huh?

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way…" Luneth laughed nervously, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do we have to?" Arc moaned.

"Yep." Luneth said regretfully back. "Come on."

Arc sighed in defeat. He grabbed the star in his hand and climbed onto Luneth's shoulders.

Luneth carefully stood near the tree and let Arc do his part of the work. He didn't know how long he was standing there with Arc on his shoulders, but he was certainly getting impatient. "You got it yet?"

Arc struggled with an outstretched arm, but he nearly got the star on the tree. "Almost…got it…" He set the star on the tree as quickly as he could. "Got it!"

"YES!" Luneth cheered and threw his arms up in the air. But he forgot that he was holding onto Arc, and he had just let go.

All that was heard was a big thump onto the floor.

Luneth turned around in horror, and found a sore looking Arc on the floor. He got onto the floor as quickly as he could and started examining Arc. "Oh, gods, Arc are you okay? I am SO, so sorry!"

"It's fine, Luneth…" Arc lied, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't _think _I have a concussion…"

"A concussion is _not_ what you need during The Twenty Five Days of Christmas!"

"Exactly." Arc agreed. "Help me up, please?"

Luneth nodded, and grabbed Arc's arm and helped him to his feet. "How you feeling, now that you're on your feet?"

"Okay, I guess…" Arc replied, feeling a little off balance.

"I am really, really, really sorry, Arc…" Luneth emphasised. "Are you sure you're not hurt badly?"

"No, I'm fine, really." Arc laughed.

A knock at the door was then heard.

"I wonder who that could be." Luneth said sarcastically, playfully shoving Arc to the door.

Arc chuckled, before walking up to the door and opening it.

A bright, red head stood outside in the freezing, cold winter's afternoon, and get this; it was already starting to get dark. At two in the afternoon.

Arc grinned. "Refia!" He held his arms out and Refia ran into them, and hugged Arc tightly.

"It's freezing out there!" Refia exclaimed. "And you're so warm and cuddly…" Refia snuggled her head even deeper into Arc's chest.

"I'm warm and cuddly too!" Luneth moaned.

Refia looked up from Arc's chest. "Save it for Aria!"

Luneth shrugged his shoulders and walked off, leaving the two alone.

Arc closed the door, with Refia still clinging onto Arc. Arc grinned and hugged her back. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming over until later in the week!"

"I couldn't wait…" Refia admitted, blushing.

Arc chuckled. "To be honest, I couldn't wait either…"

Luneth came back into the room, putting on a coat.

Arc and Refia stopped hugging each other and looked at Luneth.

"Is everything okay, Luneth?" Refia looked at him nervously. He grabbed every piece of clothing he could find and put them on him.

"Yeah, Ingus just wants me to him meet down in Sasune." Luneth replied, walking over to the door.

"For what?" Arc asked baffled.

Luneth turned around and grinned at Arc. "For a chocobo race, of course!" Without another word or reaction from Arc or Refia, Luneth was out the door.

Refia looked at Arc. "It must've been because of that argument a while ago!"

Arc smiled. "Ah, yes. I remember."

Refia giggled. She kissed him on his lips. "Think Christmas will be any different this year?"

Arc nodded and continued. "A whole lot different."

Forgot I was here? Annabelle. That might refresh your memory. Anyway, that concludes part of our story. More will come. Stick around.

* * *

**R&R!**

_"Write what you think is right." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I don't I really have to say much other than this chapter was written by alieraa (the Annabelle parts were by moi). So, we do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters, but we own the plot.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Welcome back. I trust you could wait patiently for my story to continue? Good. I needed a break. And a cup of hot cocoa. So, I don't need to remind you who I am? If you do, refer back to Chapter 1. AND IMPRINT INTO YOUR MIND. I am not going to repeat myself EVERY TIME. So, onwards with the story.

Luneth had stumbled across a stray Chocobo standing in the snow. It was preening its tail feathers. "Well I guess that I'll be using you in the race." He approached the Chocobo slowly, his arms outstretched towards the yellow bird.

"Kweh?" It tipped its head to the side and watched the boy approaching it.

"Easy, just a little closer…" Luneth closed the gap between him and the bird. It was watching him with a mystified look in its eyes, "AHAA!" Luneth lurched towards the Chocobo and quickly leapt onto its back. The Chocobo was momentarily stunned, so Luneth took advantage of its state and fastened a rope around its feathered head, "You're mine now!"

Luneth kicked the Chocobo in the sides, it bolted forwards shrieking. Luneth laughed manically and held onto it for dear life as it powered through the snow. It was hard to breathe with the speed at which the Chocobo was moving through the sharp winter air. "You'll win me this race." He patted the yellow feathers adorning the Chocobo's head.

He pulled out a map and inspected it closely. "Okay, so Sasune is that way," Luneth turned the Chocobo around, "No, it's that way…" He pulled it around again; it shook itself to try and rid itself of the irritating person sitting on its back. "Easy, I know where I'm going now!" Luneth put the map back inside his coat.

"Where is that boy?" Ingus tapped his foot on the snow. "He should be here by now…"

"Wait!" a Chocobo burst from amongst the trees, "I…made...it!" Luneth panted. It hadn't been the easiest ride he had ever experienced. His Chocobo was a feral and probably never had a rider on its back before, but it was fast and that's all that mattered to Luneth.

"I'm glad you could make it." Ingus smirked at the youth, mounted upon the wildest looking Chocobo he had ever seen.

"Save it, we're here to race." Luneth had recovered his breathing pattern. He was going to win this time. He was tired of Ingus always proving that he was better in every way to him.

_He's in my world now._ Luneth cockily thought to himself. _There's no way that I can lose._

A citizen of Sasune was standing by a snow covered pine a little distance away from the two boys. He was holding a red flag in one hand, and in the other hand he was holding the reins of a healthy and powerful looking Chocobo.

_There's no way he can beat me, I have the Cavalry's best mount here, and he's just picked up some pathetic creature from the side of the road by the looks of it_. Ingus couldn't help but grin, this was his to win.

Arc and Refia had decided to venture down to watch the race. Refia had commented that they had nothing better to do, and it would probably be quite entertaining. Arc had agreed so they set off to Sasune.

"On your marks…"

Luneth shuffled uncomfortably on the back of his Chocobo. It was shifting underneath him_. Something's not right. _He thought. He took a glance at Ingus. He was sitting in his saddle and looked to be at ease. He looked across at Luneth and the two youths made eye contact.

Ingus' cocky smirk made Luneth look down at the snow covered ground.

"Get set…"

_This is it…_ Luneth thought.

"Go!" The red flag was dropped.

Luneth kicked the Chocobo forwards. Ingus did the same. Ingus had to admit that Luneth's Chocobo was fast, very fast. It was overtaking him. "No! Curse you!" He shouted at Luneth.

Luneth looked back at Ingus and laughed at him. The look on his face was priceless. Luneth looked back around and he could see the finish line in sight. He was going to win!

Just as he was feeling victory in his reach, Luneth's Chocobo lurched to the side, and it ran towards the trees that were growing at the side of the track. "No! No! No! Stop!" Luneth tried to pull the Chocobo back on track, but the roped tied around its head snapped suddenly. Luneth was thrown off into a deep pile of snow, lying at the side of the track.

He dazedly looked up to see Ingus on his Chocobo racing past. "Damn you…" Luneth lay back in the snow. He had lost.

"Oh-my-gosh!"

Luneth watched as a pair of pale blue eyes appeared above him. _Oh no…_ Luneth felt himself falling into self-pity and despair. "Aria?" He asked, though he already knew that it was her.

"Yes?" She helped him to sit up. "Thanks…" He smiled at her. His head was pounding and his back was killing him. _That's gonna hurt in the morning._ He rubbed the back of his head.

He looked past Aria's shoulder to see Ingus standing at the finish line. He was laughing, a lot. _Oh, that's just perfec!t_

Luneth glared at the blond with his most intense look. It seemed to make Ingus laugh even harder. "Oh, I'll get him back for this!" Luneth swore to himself. "Anyways, Aria, how did you get here?" He was mystified at how she had ended up in Sasune at that particular point of time.

"Oh, Ingus invited me." She smiled down at the silver haired boy.

"Oh." Luneth bluntly stared at the snow around him. "That explains a lot."

Poor Luneth. Nothing was going for him. But, of course, that's what happens when you take a stray Chocobo off the side road and put him in a race. Especially against Sasune's Cavalry's best chocobo. It's a little thing I like to call Karma. How I love the misfortune of others. What? I was just kidding! Well, you couldn't hear the humour in _my_ voice anyway. Wait…why are we going on about this _now_? Beats me. Anyway…I need to go again. I'll see you next time.

* * *

**R&R!**

_"Write what you think is right."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, another chapter of A Final Fantasy III Christmas by me! alieraa will be writing the next chapter. SO, we do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters, but we own the plot.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I'm back. And we're going to continue this 'Christmas' story. Or tale. Whichever you prefer to call it. Okay, where were we…? Ah yes, got my place now. Thank you bookmarks…

Second of December…date; I still have no idea what the date was. We're not exactly glued into our calendars. Anyway, it was the morning after that dreaded Chocobo race – or at least that was what Luneth referred it as – and of course, Karma came to bite Luneth in the butt.

"Ow..." Luneth groaned as he woke up. He tried his best sitting up, but his back pains had just taken over. "Gods, that aches!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Not my head too!" Luneth moaned. He fell back on the bed, but soon regretted it. Searing pains shot through his back, causing him to let out a painful groan.

Luneth's mood immediately changed. It was early in the morning, and he had back and head pains. Could anything get worse for Luneth?

Luneth's bedroom door opened, and a ray of light came in, disturbing Luneth. He put his arm over his eyes. _Really?_Luneth thought annoyed.

"How are you feeling this morning?" A small voice whispered.

Luneth recognised the small voice. "Crappy." Luneth replied, still keeping his arm over his eyes.

The small voice chuckled. "Well, I made you some breakfast, if that cheers you up."

Luneth took his arm away from his eyes. He saw Arc standing at his bed with a tray full of food.

"Pancakes with maple syrup, hot cocoa and a few medicines just to ease your pain." Arc smiled.

Luneth sat up and stared at the tray full of breakfast speechless. "Arc, you didn't have to..."

"You're my brother, Luneth, and I don't want you hurt during Christmas!" Arc insisted. He set the tray carefully on Luneth's lap.

"You're the best little brother in the world!" Luneth tousled Arc's hair.

Arc blushed. "You say that all the time..."

"Because it's true!" Luneth grinned.

"Well, I'll leave you to eat." Arc gave him one last smile before walking out of the room. "Oh, and remember to take your medicine!"

Luneth licked his lips. This was certainly going to be appetising for Luneth...since he loved food and all.

* * *

Ingus and Sara sat at a chess table, playing a 'friendly' game of chess. But they were really having a polite conversation rather than actually playing the game.

"So, you are still happy from winning that Chocobo race yesterday?" Sara started a new topic.

Ingus grinned. He was quite proud of himself. I mean, how could he lose with the Calvary's best Chocobo? And that excuse of a Chocobo Luneth brought? Ingus was sure that he was going to win – well, he had doubts at first. But he still won, right? And the look on Luneth's face was priceless when he lost, _and _when Aria saw him plummet into that pile of snow!

"Judging by that grin on your face, you are still happy." Sara giggled.

"Well, it was expected. Luneth took that Chocobo off the side of the road!"

"I suppose…" Sara smiled. "So, another Christmas has come by, huh?"

Ingus nodded. "Are you excited for this year's ball?"

Sara smiled again, and fiddled with her dress. "Well, kind of…"

"Kind of? You get to show off one of your many dresses!" Ingus laughed.

"Well, sure…I just need an escort for the evening."

Ingus smile faded. "Nobody has asked you?"

"I have been asked, but, it is just one person who has not asked me." Sara tucked her hair behind her ear. "And I was kind of hoping they would ask me to the ball…"

Ingus cleared his throat. "I _have _been meaning to ask you something, Sara." Ingus got up from his seat, and walked around to Sara's side. He kneeled down, so his eyes and Sara's eyes were perfectly aligned. He pulled out a rose and said, "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Sara didn't need to say anything. Her frantic nodding and her smile said it all for her.

Ingus grinned. He handed the rose to Sara, who gladly accepted it.

Sara suddenly pulled Ingus into a tight hug. "Thank you!"

Ingus smiled. He hugged Sara back. "You are very welcome, Sara."

How adorable. Sara and Ingus were going to the ball together. It was exactly like a fairytale, but was it really to last?

* * *

Back at Luneth and Arc's household, Luneth sat in the kitchen, drinking his fourth cup of hot cocoa that day.

"Maybe you should stay here until the weather clears up, Mognet…" Arc stared out the window worriedly. "The weather hasn't been particularly great today…"

"Will do, kupo!" Mognet smiled, as if he had planned the weather to be bad to stay in someone's house. He sat on the kitchen table, rustling through the many letters in his brown rucksack. Honestly, the bag looked as if it could swallow Mognet whole! Eventually, he successfully pulled one out. "It's a formal invitation!"

Arc took the letter out of Mognet's hands and began reading over it. "There's a ball in Sasune Castle and we've been invited!"

"Aww, really?" Luneth groaned. "Not another one of these fancy formal balls!"

"The entire kingdom has been invited, kupo, so expect it to be a big one!" Mognet grinned.

"No doubt Refia will want to go and will drag me with her." Arc chuckled. An idea then popped into Arc's head. "Hey, why don't you take Aria, Luneth? We could all go together! You, Aria, me and Refia!"

"But I don't wanna go!" Luneth whined.

"Come on, kupo! I know a bunch of my Moogle friends are going to the ball!" Mognet tugged at Luneth's turtleneck. "You have to come! It'll be a blast!"

"Fine…" Luneth sighed. "When is this ball anyway?"

Arc picked up the letter and scanned for a date. "Um…the twenty second."

Luneth shrugged his shoulders. "I can do the twenty second."

Molulu laughed. "Since when is your calendar filled up?"

"Well, I've been spending time with Aria so I guess I've been kind of busy." Luneth grinned.

Arc looked outside again, and the weather had cleared up. "Look Mognet, the weather's cleared up!" He walked over to the window and opened it.

"Aw, just when I was enjoying my chat with you guys…" Mognet flew off the table.

"You can stay and chat with us another time!" Arc smiled. "We might actually sit you down with some hot cocoa and those little biscuits you like."

"Sounds great, kupo!" Mognet cheered, as a little bit of drool appeared at the corner of his mouth. "I'm off!" Mognet flew out of the window.

"Bye, Mognet!" Arc shouted out the window. He soon closed it, due to the cold air that was coming into the house. He sat down beside Luneth, who was looking quite glum. "Luneth, are you okay?" Arc asked worriedly.

"I'm still embarrassed what happened with me and Aria yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it, Luneth!" Arc reassured him. "Aria doesn't care if you've lost some Chocobo race! She cares about you Luneth. And her attitude towards you will never change. Not even for a Chocobo race."

Luneth sighed. "I guess you're right…" He got up from the table and slowly walked away. He walked into the living room, grabbed his coat and some other pieces of clothing that would keep him warm, and walked outside.

Arc sighed. "Luneth…"

Luneth walked outside and over to the well in the village. The well was always empty in the village for some odd reason, and I always took refuge in it while I was in Ur. Because I am 'unique' like that.

Luneth looked down it. It was pretty dark. "Annabelle! Annabelle!"

"What do you want you Chocobo-racing-loser?" I shouted up as a reply, hiding in the shadows.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Luneth replied angrily.

"Say 'the magic words'." I snigger. I always had Luneth say this one line when he needed me or wanted to talk to me.

Luneth moaned. "Not this again-!" He sighed. "I need your help and your wisdom!"

I chuckled. "Alrighty then." I appeared from out of the shadows and climbed up the rope, leading up to the well. I got up to the top, and sat on the one of the edges. I hold my arms out and say in a wise tone, "What wisdom do you seek today?"

Luneth rolled his eyes. "Do you mind helping me with something?"

I shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever."

"It's about Aria-"

"Your gleeful girlfriend, how wonderful!" I interrupt him. I saw the annoyed look on his face and laughed. "What do you need?"

"Could you maybe take her out?"

I look at him with the blankest stare ever. "She's your girlfriend, not mine!"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna come find you later on and surprise her by inviting her as a date to the Sasune ball." Luneth explained

My blank stare disappeared from my face. "I see…I'll do it."

Luneth grinned. "Thanks, Annabelle, I-"

I held out my finger to shush him. "On one condition."

"What? Anything."

"Sneak me into the Sasune ball."

"WHAT?!" Luneth looked at me annoyed. "Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe." I reply coolly. "I'm the only one in the kingdom who hasn't received an invitation, and I figured, 'Hey, it'll be much more entertaining to crash the party!' So, in return, you're gonna help me get in to the Sasune Castle."

Luneth groaned. "I don't know, Annabelle...we could get in trouble..."

"That's too bad," I began. "Looks like you won't be asking Aria to the ball..."

Luneth sighed, feeling torn. He didn't want to be responsible for helping Annabelle sneak into the ball, but he wanted to take Aria as a date. "Fine…" Luneth huffed.

"Okay. Better go find Miss Benett then…" I got off of the well and walk away, leaving Luneth beside the well.

I journeyed far and wide looking for the future Mrs Luneth, and when all hope was lost, I found her. Ha-ha, I'm kidding. I only travelled to Kazus and found her with Refia. So, I decided to take the three of us out, and we ate in a lovely café in Canaan. How lovely.

Well, if you want to read more then you'll have to wait for the next chapter. This is Annabelle signing off!

* * *

**R&R!**

_"Write what you think is right." _**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! It's me with another chapter of this Christmas story! (With a ranty Annabelle in this chapter ^^) So, alieraa wrote this chapter, and I think she done quite a good job! :) I wrote the Annabelle parts and I think I did great on a moody/ranty Annabelle :D If I do say so myself xD Well, we do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters but we own the plot!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Hello again. It's me again. And in this chapter, you'll be hearing more about Luneth's encounter with Aria, and how he would ask her on a date. Lovely. That's all I hear about; Luneth. Luneth this, Luneth that. Oh, and who can forget Refia going on about Arc? But, I can listen, since I am quite the 'listener'.

Anyway, the date was at least a week later, the ninth of December, to be exact, since Luneth never shown up at the café. What a day wasted. Well, not really, although I didn't have a particular boy to be talking about, so that was awkward. So, I decided to talk about that lad, Ingus. Then the girls _had _to comment, "But Ingus is Sara's guy…" What? So, I can't talk about a guy who's going out on a date with a girl? Pfft, it's not as if I liked him that way anyway. But who wants to hear _my _problems? You're more interested in hearing about Luneth, so I might as well get on with it.

Luneth was torn, what could he do? He was set on asking Aria. Heck, he had been practising asking her to go with him in the mirror every morning, and he had been waiting for the right moment to ask her for weeks, but he never got the courage.

And now, because of me, he was under pressure to ask Aria, and he was pushed so far out of him comfort zone he doubted the gates would be opening to let him back in anytime soon.

"Okay." He said to himself, "Go and find Aria and just say it. Hey, Aria, I was thinking that you might want to come to the Sasune ball with me. I mean, you don't have to, But I want you to, but..." Luneth felt like turning back around and hiding in his room and never coming out again.

But he knew that if he attempted that, then Arc would just pull him out of his warm pit of self misery and straighten him up, so it was now or never. He would have to tell Aria head-on, and pray that it didn't scare the wits out of the poor girl whilst he was at it. And there was still the issue of getting me into the ball; it was against the rules to take more than one guest for more than one reason. The first being that the place wouldn't be big enough to comfortably fit that many people inside one ballroom, and the second was that it was plain rude to ask more than one person to go with you, as Ingus would say 'it is not dignified behaviour'. So Luneth had to put his brain into overdrive, not a pastime he enjoyed.

He arrived in Kazus. Luneth was shaking and not just from the cold, but the nerves that were getting to him. Since when had cocky bold Luneth been scared of anything? Arc had been wasting his life trying to drill common sense into him, and trying to drive out Luneth's fearlessness! And the shame to think that Luneth was scared of asking a girl to a dance made him blush heavily; luckily to any passerby, it looked like he was just flushed from the temperature of the air.

He headed off to Refia's house. Aria was apparently staying there for a while to have a girls' day out with her red-headed friend.

He approached the door to Refia's house, his hand was shaking as he reached up to knock on the wood, and it was jittering so badly that Luneth had to use his other arm to hold his hand steady.

"Aggh, for the sake of the Gods!" He cursed as he struggled to place a few knocks on the door.

An angry female voice came from inside. "I'm sorry we're not buying anything!"

Luneth sighed and rolled his eyes. "Refia! It's me!"

He heard the sound of someone getting reluctantly off a sofa, and footsteps as that person came to answer the door.

"Hey, Refia!" Luneth waved sheepishly as a flushed red-head opened the door.

"Luneth, what are you doing here?" Refia smiled as she saw him, but underneath Luneth could tell that she was slightly irritated.

"Um, is Aria there?" Luneth asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Refia replied.

"Well, I uh, wanted to ask her something..." Luneth trailed off, he saw a look of understanding mixed in with mischievousness, and then she turned slightly in the doorway.

"Aria, your boyfriend is here!" She shouted.

Luneth flushed so heavily he thought the heat coming from his face would melt the snow under his feet.

"He's not my boyfriend!" An equally red faced girl marched into view.  
Luneth felt something sink in his stomach, but he was relieved that Aria hadn't reacted worse.

"But you said you like him." Refia teased mercilessly.

"Did not!"

"You're blushing Aria!"

"Am not!"

"You're such a bad liar."

"Whatever."

"I'll leave you two lovebirds."

"Shut-up!"

Refia turned around laughing, and walked back into the house.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that Luneth." Aria ran her hands through the back of her hair.

"No problem." Luneth laughed, and stared awkwardly at the girl standing oppositely to him.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Aria got the guts to break it. "So, um hey, did you come for something?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I did, well, I, uh, wanted to, uh…" Luneth suddenly became very interested in his feet.

"Yes?" Aria pressed.

"I was uh, wondering if…"

"Yes?"

"Would you go to the Sasune ball with me?!" Luneth blurted, mashing the words into each other, until it sounded like one word.

"What?!" Aria looked shocked.

"Do I _have_ to repeat myself?" Luneth wanted to pass out or cast mini on himself, or just disappear completely. This was far too embarrassing for him.

"No, that's okay, and uh, yeah, I'd love to go with you." Aria smiled and walked back into the house flushing pink, but Luneth didn't see that. He was left standing outside in the cold with a door in his face. He couldn't have cared less!

"Aria said yes, she would go with me! Oh my Gods!" Luneth ran down the street... Big mistake, he slid on the black ice and collided with a lamp post.

"Ugh, I guess that's payback for actually have something go right in my miserable life huh?" He rubbed his sore nose with a gloved hand, but he didn't really care, at that moment in time he was sitting on cloud nine playing his golden harp.

Now he just had to sort out my problem.

Ah, one of the many things I like. People getting Karma shoved up in their faces and people sorting out my problems. It gets annoying after awhile. Sorting out your own problems, I mean. I was glad to know Aria got with Luneth and they were gonna go to the ball and all, and have one of those fairytale dates, but I was more fussed about getting into that damn ball I wasn't invited to. I mean, there _was _this awesome Moogle band they were hiring, and it would be one of my chances to see them! Yes, I have a fangirl side, sue me. And how _dare _the Princess left out me! I mean _I _fixed that precious pendant of hers, and nobody else did! Well, I suppose nobody else could fix it, but she still should've invited me! Seriously, royalty sometimes…it really annoys me sometimes. Oh, I'm sorry? Did I start ranting again? I suppose this is how I get my ranting out of me when I seriously need to.

Well, that's enough ranting from me in one chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

* * *

**R&R!**

_"Write what you think is right."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy- o.O IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! MONTHS IN FACT! :O I apologize for my lateness on updates Dx School has been getting in the way (big year this year!) and so it refused to let me work on my works I actually like Dx And when I got the time, my brain was just like, "Oh, let's have Writer's block over, I haven't seen the chap for months!" -.- But it's here now! And it's probably not very good Dx Ah well, it's up, hopefully it will satisfy you. :D Okay, Alieraa and I don't own Final Fantasy III or the story Dx But we own the plot and awesome ideas ;) (Btw I wrote this chapter xD)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

We're onto chapter five already, huh? That was quick. We're flying through these pages like…um…like, um…Arc! Arc the Bookworm! Yes, he does fly through pages particularly fast…a quick reader he is…Ahem. Sorry, I was murmuring on about Arc the Bookworm, as I like to call him. You know, because he likes books? And he reads fast? You know what, never mind. Let's get on with the chapter; I assume you're not even listening to my ramblings about Arc anyway…

Anyway thirteen days had past, and it was now the twenty second of December, the date of the ball. The whole kingdom was buzzing with excitement. There were crowds and crowds of people in shops, looking at even more dresses and suits for the occasion. There were even gossipers on the loose, talking about the Princess and their ideas of what she would be wearing.

"No doubt she'll outshine us all." I heard one murmur as I passed them.

"And her date! I can't believe she's going with Ingus!" I had seen a girl swoon just mentioning the dashing knight's name.

How cliché.

I passed the stores with all these fancy dresses in the windows, but I never went in. Why? Because I already had my dress. And in my honest opinion it was quite stunning.

I trusted Luneth and Arc to have their suits already, as well as Refia and Aria to have their dresses. Of course, they did, but Refia and Aria were just in one of the shops looking at different dresses. I was just as confused as the boys were. I stood with them in the shops that day, just watching the girls shuffle from one dress to another. I was getting dizzy with them just going around the shop!

"I don't get it," Luneth began, scratching his head, as they watch the girls flutter around the shop, looking at all of the dresses. "If they already have their dresses, then why are they looking at more? They're hardly going to buy another one, are they?"

"But that's girls for you, Luneth." Arc sighed, as he continued watching the girls around the shop. "I have theory to this. Girls _have _to go into all the shops and see which dresses are still available, and depending on what dresses _are_ still available in the shop, girls will try and narrow down what 'competition' they have."

"I think I might have to agree with Arc on that one." I murmured, not wanting Refia and Aria overhearing our conversation.

Eventually, the five of us left the tailor shop – without Refia and Aria knowing about our conversation – and went our separate ways, obviously going to get ready for the ball that night.

The day had passed quickly, and the boys eventually began getting ready for the ball. Nina was busy fixing Luneth's bowtie while Arc was making himself presentable in the he mirror.

"Mom…" Luneth moaned.

"Luneth, I want you to look presentable tonight," Nina instructed Luneth. "Especially for everyone at the ball _and _for your girlfriend."

"But, Mom, she's not my girlfriend!" Luneth moaned again.

"At least not yet anyway." Arc added for Luneth, chuckling a little as he fixed his own bowtie.

"At least Arc can tie his own bowtie, never mind you!" Nina laughed. She stepped away from Luneth and got a good look at him. Her eyes scrolled up and down Luneth. Nina nodded in approval, admiring her work. "Yep. You look great now!"

"What? I didn't look good before?" Luneth asked offended.

Nina chuckled. "You just needed a touch up," Nina walked closer to Luneth and pinched his cheek. "And you still look as handsome as ever!"

"Mom…" Luneth blushed slightly, embarrassed how his mother was cooing over him like she had done when he was a child.

"Your date should be the judge of that." Arc chuckled, walking over to his mother and Luneth.

The two both looked smart – and handsome, as their mother kept telling them over and over – in their black suits and bow ties.

Nina giggled, scanning the boys again up and down with her eyes. "You two look so handsome!"

"How many times have you said that?" Luneth laughed.

"I just can't get over how grown up you both look!" Nina giggled again, pinching the boys' cheeks. "It seems as if I've raised you well!"

"Mom…" The boys bushed, embarrassed by their mothers yet again.

"Boys, you better get going," Topapa smiled as he walked into the living room. "You don't want to keep those lovely girls waiting."

After prepping themselves and making sure they had everything they needed – as well as Nina checking them over _again _– they headed off to Kazus, where Refia and Aria were waiting for them.

Just as soon as the boys walked in through the door, the girls were already waiting for them. The boys stopped in their tracks, and their jaws were opened wide.

Both of the girls were wearing beautiful dresses, which looked like they were quite a lot of Gil to buy!

Refia was wearing a long, sleeveless light pink dress, which just about reached down to the floor. Her dress was held up by light straps, and on the waistline of her dress, there was a pink bow. The skirt of Refia's dress had a few light pink clear layers on top, and then eventually it got to the actual skirt of the dress. All of the layers of the skirt were puffy. Refia had her hair up in a bun, with a few strands of her hair hanging down.

Aria was also wearing a long sleeveless dress which reached down to the floor, except this dress was a light shade of sky-blue. Her dress was also held up by light straps but on the waistline of her dress, she had a bit of glitter around it. Aria also had a couple of clear sky-blue layers over her dress, and then it eventually got to the skirt of the dress. The layers of her dress were puffy like Refia's. Aria had her hair down as normally, but had a few silver clips in her hair.

The boys stood astounded. They knew the girls were pretty, but they didn't think they would get any prettier! But, it wasn't as if they thought the girls weren't as pretty before, but they…you know what I mean. They thought they were the most beautiful girls they had ever seen, but really, the girls would beg to differ, since they hadn't seen their 'competition'. But the boys really didn't care about that. They really thought their dates were stunning. This was obvious, since the boys' mouths were _still_ wide open.

The girls giggled. They walked over to their dates, and closed their mouths shut. They giggled again.

"You know, you've cleaned up nicely, Luneth!" Refia grinned.

Luneth shrugged his shoulders. "I guess." He grinned, laughing.

"We had to fix him up a couple of times, but hey, he's presentable now." Arc laughed, explaining about Luneth's state before he got more organised.

"Well, as long as you're presentable, that's what matters." Aria smiled. She honestly didn't care less, as long as she was with Luneth.

"We better get going; I don't know about you but I don't want to be late!" Refia laughed, checking over herself for the last time.

"Same here." Arc nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get going then!" Luneth grinned, interlocking arms with Aria.

Arc done the same with Refia, and sooner than you knew it, the two pairs were off. But they weren't going almost immediately.

Takka – Refia's father – had taken hold of the back of Arc's collar and dragged him back inside, with Refia, Aria and Luneth all waiting outside in the freezing cold.

"I wonder what father wants…" Refia wondered aloud, waiting patiently outside of her house.

"He better not be long with Arc's beatin-I mean talking to!" Luneth began but quickly corrected himself. He began laughing though, with Aria scolding him with his 'immaturity'.

"You better not try anything funny tonight." Takka stared Arc down with those threatening eyes. The kind of eyes that say 'you touch my daughter inappropriately, I'll break you' kind of look. Plus, he had a hammer in his hand. He could be doing anything with it.

"I won't, I won't, I promise!" Arc whimpered, feeling very intimidated by Takka, hoping he wouldn't clobber him with the hammer.

"Oh, well, that's okay." Takka laughed as he tousled Arc's head with his free hand, much to Arc's displeasure. He pointed to the door. "Now, make sure my daughter has a wonderful evening and make her happy."

"Um, o-okay…" Arc stuttered, still feeling intimidated by Takka and his hammer. He walked shakily to the door – and this wasn't the cold, winter weather from outside. As soon as he opened the door, Takka gently pushed him outside and he had fallen face-first into the snow.

"Have a nice evening! Be home by twelve, _or else_!" Takka shouted out the door before slamming it due to the cool air.

"Arc!" Refia ran in the snow towards Arc to help him onto his feet.

Luneth and Aria walked over to them both.

"I'll be having a stern talk with father later!" Refia huffed, helping poor snow covered Arc to his feet.

"No, really, it's fine…" Arc murmured, dusting the snow off of him.

As soon as the young couple with the extremely overly paranoid father had gotten over the trauma and were made presentable again, the four were finally off to ball.

Sheesh, it sounds like some stupid fairytale. It's stupid. I'm sorry, I don't have my dictionary beside me so I can't look up words in order to make me sound intelligent. Well, I used that word without looking up a dictionary. I must have a wide range of knowledge then. See? There I go again!

Well, I was on my way to the ball at the time, my long, sleeveless black dress trailing slightly behind me. It was just all black with a bunch of jewels on it. And then my hair was just down as normal. So, it was just a matter of sneaking through the top window into the ball. Security would be down and I shouldn't have had a problem. Plus, Luneth would be helping me sneak in. It was all good. Or was it in the end?

* * *

**FIN. R&R! (Only if you likey) **

_"Write what you think is right."_


End file.
